


A Moment in Time

by s9fie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Choose Your Own Ending, Connected Worlds, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Gore, It gets better I promise, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Origin Story, Other, Pining, Poetic, Reader is an empath, Self-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, reader is omnipotent, the slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s9fie/pseuds/s9fie
Summary: Forced to honor the scriptures, you are bound to a cruel fate: to die at the hands of your own creations.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Reader, Bart Allen/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	A Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you download the "Libre Baskerville" font for a more immersive experience, as I am using a custom skin for this work. Enable "Show Creator's Style" if you haven't already. 
> 
> Link to the font: https://fonts.google.com/specimen/Libre+Baskerville?preview.text_type=custom#standard-styles

The rain dispelled you from its reaches, soaking you to the bone. The stars whispered to _be careful, watch your step_. _You do not know of the dangers in your design_ , the soft breeze trilled in your ear.

Your feet kissed the mud, bare feet marking the ground in hesitant footfalls. The first shaky, ashamedly exhilarated breath you took roiled with apprehension and doubt.

The shadows screamed, shuddered, _you do not belong here. Leave. This is no place for an outsider_.

Slender arms wrapped around your shivering frame, clinging onto your skin in desperation. _Your name is but a fearful whisper, scarred into creation. You must leave, revered one. They will find you_.

“Then I defy you, stars!” You declared, cut open and bleeding your heart out on the ground. The shadows fell away, writhing beneath your fingertips. They whispered to _be careful, your design is vile, tainted, unforgiving. You are easy prey_.

The wind moved with reckless abandon, mingling with the rain. Silence stole your breath, the soft patter of absence nestling you in its embrace.

“Good,” you whisper, the word a strangled plea against your tongue. “I can take it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be longer I promise. This is only for an introduction. A few characters might appear in the next chapter ;)


End file.
